For feedback control systems, especially in the automobile industry, there is a need for a simple and reliable switch for sensing acceleration or deceleration; that is, G-forces. Such a switch should be inexpensive and immune to severe environmental conditions, and miniaturized.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a micro electromechanical switch for detecting acceleration or deceleration.
In accordance with the above object, there is provided a micro electromechanical (MEM) switch for detecting acceleration or deceleration comprising a micro electromechanical planar mass displaceable by the acceleration or deceleration from a rest position to a displaced position including means for suspending the planar mass from an anchor for linear movement in at least one plane.
Light emitting means above said planar mass with at least one photodiode means below the mass which is at least partially there between the two when the mass is in one of its positions. Modulation of light from the light emitting means caused by movement of the mass in the plane is sensed whereby acceleration or deceleration is indicated.